piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow's hat
During his adult adventures, Jack Sparrow owned a tricorne hat. The hat was a fadded black, with two "X" slits on each side of the front. It was made of a stiff material, and had survived many adventures. History When Jack was a teenager one of the things he wanted was a good hat. He eventually got a black tricorne he kept ever since. Jack had this hat when he came to Port Royal via the Jolly Mon. When he was going to dive for Elizabeth Swann , who had fallen of the edge of Fort Charles into the sea, he left the hat and a few other possesions in Mullroy and Murtogg's care, with the instructions "Do not lose these." After James Norrington had him handcuffed, planning to hang him, Jack took Elizabeth hostage and negoteated his things back and escaped. Hiding in a blacksmith shop, Jack left his hat on a table and freed his hands. When Will Turner enterd the shop, one of the first things he noteced was Jack's hat. At that moment Jack revealed himself, engaging Will in a duel, which ultimately ended with Jack being arrested by Norington. 250px|thumb|left|Jack with his hat in prison Jack was permitted to have his hat with him in his cell, where he witnessed his old ship and crew attack the city. When Turned got him out the next morning, Jack took his things with him. When Jack was captured by Hector Barbossa on the adventure, he left his hat and coat on board the Black Pearl, and didn't retrive them until after Gibbs and his crew picked him up with the Black Pearl. Cotton gave Jack his hat back at that point. A year later Jack escped a Turkish prison. He had brought his hat with him, so one of the first things he did after escaping was to put in on his head before continuing on to the Black Pearl, which was anchored off the island where the prision was. That night Bootstrap Bill Turner paid him a visit. He informed Jack that Davy Jones was calling Jack's debt in, and that Jones's "said terrible beastie'' was after him. During Jack's frantic effort to get out of the Kraken's reach, Jack the monkey grabed his hat and threw it over board. To the surprise of the crew, Jack was willing to abandon the hat. 250px|thumb|right|Jack after "[[Jack|the monkey'' threw his hat over board. After that Jack spent some time looking for another hat. The hat was picked up by a fishing boat. which the Kraken sank, eating the hat. When the Kraken finaly caught up with Jack it spat out the hat. Jack picked it up, wiped the slime of it , and put it on. Jack kept his hat throught the rest of his adventures. The hat was last seen in Jack's ownership when Jack encountered "Black Bart". Appereances *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (First appereance) *The Accidental Pirate! *Revenge of the Pirates! *The Trouble With Pirates! (non-canon) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (video game) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End